


Settle a Score

by sheerw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dark, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerw/pseuds/sheerw
Summary: As the blood flowed, my sanity slowed. I fell. My eyes were closing.





	Settle a Score

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Character death and necrophilia. This is not a nice fic, so please don't read if you are offended or disgusted by things like this.
> 
> This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote five years ago and is my first ever written fanfic! Inspired by "Ride The Wings Of Pestilence" from From First To Last.  
> My native language isn't English, so if - or more "when"- you find some mistakes, feel free apprise me of them.

_Hiding behind the shadows_  
_I'll be waiting in the dark to drive this blade straight through your heart_  
_I'll drag your body to the car as blood races down my arm  
__I think everyone will wonder where you are, tonight_  

 

     In a quick and painful motion, he plunged a dagger into my heart. I couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, and when I finally gasped for air, I tasted blood in my mouth, which I spit out immediately. I felt my heart stop for a moment. Pain bloomed from the center of my chest, spreading outwards. My heart resumed beating, quick and frantic, but then it started slowing down rapidly, and with each beat it was slower. As the blood flowed, my sanity slowed. I fell. My eyes were closing. 

     Did you really believe it would be this easy? That I would just let you walk away from me? For a 400-year-old warlock you were pretty naive. I don’t care if people call me sick, insane, or murderous. It's intense, it's exciting. I love you so much, I love you more than my life – in fact, you are my life. 

     And just like building a large castle, I built up your trust in me one brick at a time.

     I am so sick for your eyes, your beautiful cat eyes... pulled out and saved gently. 

     The walls filled with your demon blood are my new decorations, each drop signifying our love.

     Your beautiful body, now pale and cold, is my sanctuary, spread out naked in front of me. I run my hands along your well defined legs, and kiss your member sweetly with my lips, even knowing that I would never feel your hot jet on my throat again.

     I open your legs as if they were pure porcelain - though for me, your beautiful caramel skin-coloured was much more valuable - and I just couldn't wait anymore, the need to feel you all around my cock was driving me insane with desire and lust. I wasted no time stroking my cock slowly and then thrusted in all the length of my cock in your tight and cold hole.

     It feels so good to thrust your cold and lifeless body, jerking back and forth with every slam of my cock. I moaned you name as my pace increased and my thrusts turned more urgent and hard. 

     I tried to hold my climax back, but the feeling was so incredible and I couldn't hold anymore when I feel the familiar heat taking over my body.     

     I didn't care I would never hear your groans, nor feel your skin moist with sweat, none of it mattered when I felt so sated, so fucking satisfied.

     The score is settled.

 


End file.
